


Fishnets

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Fishnets, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms vs. sexy clothing
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Kudos: 114





	Fishnets

The plan had been to surprise Brahms by walking up to him in nothing but a short silk robe and fishnets. The plan was quickly disintegrating because you only had one pair of fishnets, and they had vanished.

You thought about asking Brahms about it, but that would spoil the whole surprise. And you figured, there was only a finite amount of places that they could have gone off to. And so began the search. Any place laundry might have gone, all of the closets and drawers, but they weren’t anywhere. Now that you thought about it, you hadn’t seen Brahms anywhere either.

“Brahmsy?” You called, wandering around the house looking for him. “Where are you?”

“In here.” He called from your bedroom. Odd, you thought you had already checked there.

“Brahmsy, have you seen my-.” You trailed off as you walked into the room. 

Brahms stood in the center of the room, wearing nothing but his pants, and your fishnets as a jacket. Where your torso would have gone was stretched across his back, and where your feet were supposed to go were his hands, his fingers poking out of the holes.

It looked entirely to small for him, but he was focused on himself in the mirror as if he was seriously considering how the fishnets looked on him.

You sucked your lips together tightly to keep from laughing out loud. You nodded slightly, bringing your hand to your mouth and lightly biting on your finger when pursing your lips didn’t work. 

Brahms turned to you. “Is this what people wear now?”

You coughed, clearing your throat. “Um, I suppose.”

“It’s not very comfortable.” He said.

“Yes, well, you look very dashing.” You turned to leave before you started laughing. “They usually go on your legs, though, sweetie.”


End file.
